Every Last Freckle
by DeAngelo'sMuse
Summary: Cas rebuilt Dean. Every cell. Every hair. Down to every last freckle.


**A/N I've seen all the ginger jokes about "every freckle is a kiss from an angel" and well, Dean _is_ quite freckle-y. I may not be a ginger but I'm Scotch-Irish; freckles are a damn nuisance when one wants a tan. Anyways, I thought a fluffy one shot would be nice to work on for a bit :3**

* * *

It all started with a joke. It'd been a long day, the hunt having taken a great deal of effort. Sam trudged along the country road in a sweat soaked shirt, swiping the hair from his face every few minutes or so. Dean, also drenched in perspiration, stumbled beside Sam, as the two shuffled own the road towards the Impala in the distance. The sun bore down on them as they made their way slowly. "It's so damn hot!" Dean grumbled. He _hated_ the sun sometimes. All it ever did was give him a nasty sunburn and a slew of new freckles. When they finally got to the Impala, Dean all but jumped in; forgetting all about his bruises and cuts for the sake of shade.

Cas appeared eventually halfway through the drive to the motel, eyeing the two boys with hardly shielded curiosity from the backseat. The angel studied them both, unnerving Dean and making Sam chuckle with mirth. "Your faces are red." Though it was a statement, it sounded much like a questioned. Sam laughed heartily at the blunt innocence in Castiel's tone.

"Yeah, it's called sunburn. It happens to us humans if we stay in the sun too long. Not including Dean; he's an exception. His is more like a collection of freckles.' The older Winchester scowled and bit his tongue from saying anything. Instead, he reached a hand over and landed a half-hearted punch on Sam's arm. "Ow, Dean!"

"Bitch." Right now, Dean was thankful for the sunburn because it covered the embarrassed blush that that was spreading over his already pink cheeks. He'd always been a little self-conscious about his complexion; pale and spattered with freckles. Trust Sammy, the Gigantor he is, to bring that up in front of Cas. Taking a chance to look in the rearview mirror, Dean met the angel's intensive blue eyes.

If the flush warming the angel's cheeks made his heart race, Dean just pushed it out of his mind.

~e)*(e~

The next time the topic of Dean's freckles came up was at lunch the next day. After clearing out the vampire nest the day before, they'd been too tired to roll out so the day would be spent resting up. On Sam's insistence, they drove to one of the non-descript diners that seemed to be in every town. The only difference between this one and the rest was the free Wi-Fi that had Sam jumping for joy. As Dean was digging into his chicken sandwich (burgers weren't available, oddly enough), their personal angel popped into existence beside the older Winchester with stoic expression in place. After having the angel around so long, Dean no longer corrected their distance and simply continued eating in silence with only a nod in greeting.

Sam was still not quite used to the sudden arrival, jumping none to subtly and nearly tossing his salad (ha, toss, salad…). The younger Winchester eyed the angel curiously, noting the lack of uptight greeting. In fact, the angel had yet to spare Sam a glance, simply staring at Dean with deep interest. It was about a minute and half before Dean himself noticed the scrutiny. "Something up Cas?" Dean asked through a mouth full of sandwich. Sam wrinkled his nose, finding the behavior juvenile. Castiel didn't say anything for a moment before simply turning away from Dean.

"Hello Sam." Sam cocked an eyebrow but nodded to the angel anyways. Whatever was about to go down was not something he wanted to deal with. Sliding his laptop onto the table at the booth, Sam easily let the two slip from his mind as he searched for a hunt. He did, however, check on them over the top of the screen every once and a while, if only for the drama. Castiel had taken to studying Dean's face again, looking at him with interest. Though he was sure he should turn away when Dean glanced at him, the angel found it rather hard to do when so focused on his task.

"Cas? Uh, something on my face?" Dean inquired, grabbing a napkin and bringing it to his lips in case he'd really been _that_ messy when eating. Sam snorted from across the table but that was taken care of with a swift kick to the shin. The angel said nothing, shifting his eyes away. Just when Dean was going to shrug off the incident, that tell tale little flush grew across the bridge of the angel's nose and swelled over his cheeks. It was faint but against the pale skin it was noticeable. Before anyone could say a word, the angel was gone again leaving Dean glancing around with hope nobody saw Cas disappear.

"What the hell was that?" Sa masked, quirking an eyebrow up in confusion. Dean shook his head and shrugged. Hell if he knew. Angel weren't supposed to blush right. The longer Sam stared at him, the more Dean felt he something was being called into question. His ears heated up and he bit down on his tongue to keep his own blush from spreading.

"What?" he asked, voice trembling a tad.

"Nothing."

And Sam went back to his research.

~e)*(e~

"I think I'm getting more freckles, dude," Dean grumbled from the bathroom of a motel room. It'd been a week since whatever it was had happened with Cas. The angel's behavior had returned to normal so nothing was questioned further. For now, it was just Sam sitting at the 'kitchen' table and scrolling through potential hunts while Dean used a razor to keep his face baby smooth.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Sam snarked, rubbing his temples with annoyance. Dean walked out of the bathroom with a clean-shaven face, inspecting his arms for sunspots and other blemishes.

"I dunno. Look up a way to get rid of them or something?" Dean suggested, grabbing a beer from the fridge and a slice of the pizza they'd picked up earlier. He plopped down on his bed and continued inspecting his skin. Figuring Dean wouldn't give it up, Sam did a quick search for any way to remove the sun damage but came up with nothing. He _did,_ however, find something quite entertaining.

"Hey Dean, ever hear the saying 'every freckle is a kiss from an angel'?" Sam asked, chuckling just a little. Dean sent him a glare before tossing his pizza crust at his little brother.

Of course he'd heard of it.

~e)*(e~

"I've always thought guys with freckles were adorable." The woman they'd just saved was in her mid twenties, blonde hair curly and green eyes blinking prettily at Dean. Though Dean appreciated the comment, something had been on his mind lately and he just could not focus.

"Thanks, but I'm not such a fan of 'em," Dean replied, flashing her a dazzling grin. The woman, Abby, giggled again and roamed her eyes over his form. Only when she backed off like a frightened rabbit did he turn around. Sam was still leaning against the Impala like he'd been doing for a few minutes now, playing with his phone while waiting for Dean to finish up. Cas had helped them out but Dean had assumed he'd just left afterwards. Apparently not, seeing as the angel was sending a rather chilling look at Abby from where he stood next to Sam.

"I guess I'm not the only one eager to count those freckles for you," Abby grumbled before retreating back into her house. Dean flushed to his ears but willed it away before returning to his brother and angel.

"Hey, Cas, what was with the whole 'back off my man' look back there?" Dean joked, moving around to the driver's side. Sam wisely decided to stay out of the situation, simply hanging back to see the reaction. Cas' scowl turned into his usual blank expression before his eyebrows knitted together with irritation.

"She's promiscuous and I found her interest in you irritating."

And then he really did disappear.

Sam raised his eyebrows but said nothing while Dean just slammed his car door as he got behind the wheel.

~e)*(e~

"What are you doing?" Dean hissed. He'd had hunter's intuition that something was watching him in his sleep, causing him to wake up with a startle. Only when he opened his eyes did he notice the trench coat clad figure sitting calmly on the bed next to him. Castiel didn't seemed to be embarrassed in the least as he openly scrutinized Dean, making the hunter uncomfortable.

"Seventy-two." The random word threw Dean off track. He wasn't sure how to respond to that outburst from the angel.

"What? Seventy-two what?" Dean asked, rubbing at his eyes with a fist. The moonlight coming through the window curtains was giving the angel an ethereal look as he sat with a barely there smile on his face. Before he had time to react, the angel's chapped lips were gently placed against his cheek in an affectionate peck.

"Go to sleep, Dean," Cas commanded with a hushed whisper before bringing two fingers to the hunter's forehead.

Dean had a dream about Cas sitting on a giant cheeseburger flying through space. No more blackberry pie before bed.

~e)*(e~

"Cas, get your feathery ass down here," Dean called, tugging off his shirt to inspect his wounds. Sam had already returned to the motel earlier via the Impala while Dean was stuck hunting down a rouge crossroads demon. The dick had come close enough to get a slash across the hunter's chest causing blood to ooze down his skin. The angel responded immediately and reached a hand out to heal the wound.

The helping hand did not remove itself right away, staying in place on Dean's chest. The hunter looked up to the angel's eyes and noticed the fascination in them. "I'll have to start over." Dean didn't even try to understand what that meant, shivering as the hand skimmed along his skin. "I only got to one hundred and thirty two."

The forest they were in was quiet as the two stood there, one with bare skin and the other with no holds barred. "What are you talking about Cas?" Dean asked, muscles tensing as the angel's fingers traced his collarbone. This was crossing so many personal lines for the hunter but Cas had been the one to initiate it so what the hell, right? Dean could admit he might sort of have feelings for the guy as much as he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"I rebuilt you. Every cell." The fingers moved to Dean's slightly stubbled jaw, thumb tracing his cheekbones. "We should get back to Sam."

Dean sighed and agreed. Well, that was something else.

~e)*(e~

Somehow, along the way, Dean had managed to get something good and _keep_ it. When he'd told Sam he and Cas were a 'sort of _thing_', his little brother had merely grinned and said 'finally'. Bobby had simply called him and idjit before a similar grin spread over the old life-worn hunter's face. It seemed everybody had expected such an outcome but even so, Dean could hardly believe it.

"Two hundred and fifty-seven." Dean lay on a bed in his own separate motel room, arm wrapped snuggly around his angel's nude waist. A hand lazily moved across his chest, dragging gentle fingers across his naked abdomen. A head of dark ruffled hair rested gently against the crook of the hunter's shoulder, blue eyes staring up at him.

"You've never told me what you keep counting," Dean chuckled, kissing Cas' forehead and drawing him in closer. If only he could keep the angel attached to his hip, he'd feel like he wouldn't be taken away. Cas' eyes flashed with amusement before a smile lit up his usually stony face, softening his features and wrinkling the corners of his eyes as he moved to kiss the hunter.

"I rebuilt every part of you." This was punctuated with a kiss. "Sewed life back into your body." Another one. "Every cell." A hand dragged down his arm to twine their fingers together. "Every hair." The other hand ran through his spiked locks, bringing his head closer to the angel's. "Down to every. Last. Freckle."

"Well, every freckle is a kiss from an angel."

Cas hummed in approval.

* * *

**A/N So? What does everyone think?**

**R & R If you'd like :)**


End file.
